It wasn't ever gonna be easy, It will always be worth it
by Namekiansgottalovethem
Summary: This is the sequel to What would you do for the life of a friend. Piccolo and Dende have finally found what was missing in their lives. But no Namek has ever had what they do. With no examples to follow, no clue how these relationship thingys are supposed to work, can they simply just put all their trust in the other? Or will that thing we call pointless drama get in the way? read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I love it how I have to take time to type a disclaimer! It fills my heart with fluff and I am finally complete!...Sarcasm...ugh...no I don't own a single bit of DBZ. Not making monies. Doing it for fun.**

**Summary:**This is the sequel to What would you do for the life of a friend. Piccolo and Dende have finally found what was missing in their lives. But no Namek has ever had what they do. With no examples to follow, no clue how these relationship thingys are supposed to work, can they simply just put all their trust in the other? Give themselves completely? Or will that thing we call pointless drama get in the way? Read...

**A/N:**This is for all my amazing reviewers. It was noted in a previous review that sometimes you couldn't tell who was talking. There will be no mistaking who's who this round! So I will try a new writing format so you won't be distracted from the story. I take the reviews seriously. (thanks siberat) There's not a lot of oh no if they don't do this and this then the world will blow up! There is mostly personal strife...enjoy.

**9 . . 8 . . 7 . . 6 . . 5 . . 4 . . 3 . . 2 . . 1 . .**the count down ends the fic begins!

**It wasn't ever gonna be easy, It will always be worth it****Chapter 1**

The warmth of him lying beside him. The butterfly soft touches. The slow and peaceful pace of his breathing. The strong, capable of rending mountains to dust, arms that encircled about him. The feeling of oneness and peace...All of these memories of their most intimate moments played over and over in Dende's mind as he lay alone in his chambers. The bedding he was wrapped in felt cold. The empty space next to him an unwanted reminder that Piccolo never stayed the whole night like he had their first time...

"That's a bizarre human custom Dende." Piccolo had said.

"Oh...Okay, but as human as is may seem..I like it when the first face I wake to is yours." Dende had said. It was a phrase he would be repeating a lot after this conversation.

"Listen, Dende, I meditate really early and I've been doing so for years. Its not a habit I'm ever likely to fall out of." Then he had turned and walked away, not only ending the conversation, but ending one of Dende's chaste hopes and dreams.

That had happened four months ago. Despite the sweet things experienced and said that horrendous and fateful day they seemed to be drifting apart. The friendship they'd treasured in the past wasn't as it used to be. It was still there, but almost only for show. When they passed each other by in the halls their greeting smiles never quite filled their faces. The small talk required to acknowledge the others existence was curt and always rushed. Their relationship...it wasn't genuine. Authentic. Real. At least that's how it felt until that time of the month when Dende's Cycle returned to encourage reproduction.

Dende hated the Cycles more than he could ever loath Freeza. And that is saying something. What Piccolo and Dende had done was simulate the completion of Dende fertilizing his egg. They could only fool the Cycle for so long and then it always came back full force and hell bent on achieving Dende babies. Dende hated the Cycle. Hated it because Piccolo would avoid him for a few hours before, it appeared, grudgingly assisting him survive another bout. Dam Cycle was forcing his best friend to do things that, even though they weren't Dende's fault, he considered...immoral. That's how Dende perceived his friend actions during the cycle, how he thought Piccolo must feel. And so Dende hated the force that lead to all new Namekian life. Hated it with all his passion...until...

Until the doors to his room were sealed tight and Piccolo lay tangled up in him on the white sheets. Because then Piccolo's visage would change and he was back to normal. Then the older Namek whispered loving things that pleased Dende's eager ears. He would hold on to the Guardian of the Earth as though, if he let up even the slightest, the young man might slip away. Piccolo would make love to Dende slowly, sweetly, and just a tad bit desperately, like this would be the last time they were together like this. It was at these times Dende loved the Cycle. Loved how it brought them together and made him feel whole again. Loved it with all his passion...and then...

And then it would be over and Dende would wake up alone just as he was now. He stretched his arm out reaching for the one thing, person, he knew could make this hollow loneliness disappear. His hands grasped at nothing. He gave up. Dende sighed and kicked the covers off, leaping out of bed he padded over to the tall white marble closet and proceeded to dress. His mind felt numb and his body ran on automatic as he slipped into a clean robe. It hurt. Faking that this was just another day, that he could just go about business as usual, as though last night never happened. That last night hadn't been one of the best of his life. It hurt. A tear began to form its drop. He ignored it. His thoughts tried to consume him with memories of Piccolo. He shunned them. Dende's movements became rough and jerky. The inner walls of his chest contracted, squeezing the organ that pumped and filtered the same blood keeping him alive. That got his attention. He gasped and a trembling hand flew to his chest. Legs that had been carrying more than just their allotted physical burden gave way and Dende found himself falling. Dende's mouth opened to call for help, "Pi-..." He let the words die before they could be granted life. He all but invited the cool surface of the floor to become his new resting place.

The one who'd been meditating right outside Dende's bedroom window heard the half spoken cry. Piccolo was just about ready to come to Dende's aid when he had the insight to stop and wait. A strange feeling, a sense of foreboding, kept him still as he floated an arms length away from ripping aside the curtains and entering the room. Then he heard it and this time nothing came in the way of him silently peering in. The only other Namek of Earth sat, partially dressed, shoulders shaking, hands clutching his chest, and head bent on the cold ground. Among the soft sobs Dende made Piccolo swore he heard a choked, "Piccolo. It hurts."

…...o O XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX O o...

Should he intervene? Would it be acceptable to fly in and comfort Dende? Piccolo wanted to very badly. He had wanted to do hundreds of abnormal things out of character for four months now. Ever since that first time he'd get powerful and overwhelming urges to do things that he didn't quite understand. And how could he explain them to his lover? How do you go about telling the one you care for most that you were made different because of them? Dende had told him he'd fallen in love with him for who he was. And then Piccolo had to go and screw that up by changing. By wanting to act differently than he'd ever been around the younger Namek. Should he just go right out and say it?_ 'Hey, Dende, whenever I see you my heart stops beating. It's all I can do not to scoop you up into my embrace and twirl you around in circles till you can't remember your name. Every time I catch the slightest whiff of you nearby I want to call out your beautiful name. When you glide pass me in the hall my only desire is to have your hand in mine and walk with you to wherever your headed whether it's my destination or not. You hold claim to my every thought. I don't want to go back to the way things were but I won't act any different either because I don't know if you'd want the changes in me. By the way it's all your fault. You did this to me...you own me, my soul, completely. Do with me as you will.'_ Was it appropriate to say such things?

Being in love and feeling more than he had imagined any being could ever feel was confusing. Piccolo felt that if he didn't hold it all in he'd explode and the new him would frighten or anger Dende. So he hid his metamorphoses from the other Namek. It was the hardest task he'd ever tackled. The first day Piccolo had almost blown it by losing himself in Dende's round facial features and leaning in for a passionate kiss at the ledge of the Lookout. Fortunately, for he couldn't have caught himself in time, Dende was too engrossed in watching the humans live their daily lives on Earth to notice Piccolo's body had shifted so closely to his. Piccolo had barely straightened himself before Dende had turned to stare questioningly at him. After cursing himself out for a good hour Piccolo decided he'd have to distance himself from his love. This was incredibly difficult, but as long as he could remember he was doing it for Dende he stood firm and steadfast. The only time he ever felt safe enough to lose it was during Dende's Cycles when the smaller of the two would be heavily influenced by the dazing lull induced by the hormones assaulting him. In those precious few times he could let the new Piccolo have free reign and show Dende just how much he cared. Because then he could blame it on the Cycle's do-things-you-normaly-wouln't affects and Dende would never know.

Now, however, as Piccolo hovered there watching Dende drown in some unknown grief he couldn't stop himself. He ghosted forward and landed without a sound by Dende. Only the rustle of his cape settling gave Dende any sign that he was not alone. As soon as he saw who it was the crying decided it was weeping's turn. Dende tried to shrink away when he felt his robes being pulled the rest of the way onto his shoulders.

"Dende, love, don't cry. Please don't cry. My heart aches when you shed tears." Piccolo's deep voice was soft and full of all the pent up emotion he'd been keeping from Dende.

Dende couldn't help but shiver as those elegant hands unintentionally grazed the skin of his collar bone. Piccolo was touching him when he wasn't being forced by the Cycle. Piccolo was dressing him as though he cared for Dende like he had before this whole mess. He wept harder. Piccolo began to take his touch away, fearing he'd upset Dende further.

"No!" Dende cried, "Don't leave!" He reached out for Piccolo hurriedly. This time when he sought the only person who could wipe this emotional pain away his hands didn't have nothing to show for it. They brought back purple Gi with them. "Please don't go this time...I'll b-be quiet. I-I won't bug you at all. I promise Piccolo."

Piccolo was speechless, confused. Dende buried his face in Piccolo's shirt and clung to the stunned warrior, and as promised the tears and sounds of woe ceased instantly. His small shoulders shook still but you can't expect Dende to be perfect.

"What makes you think I'd leave?" Piccolo asked.

"You always d-do...*sniff*" was the answer.

"When do I-?"

"Every dam day Piccolo. After every time we...you leave me all the time, but I'll forgive you if you stop ignoring me!" Dende's voice was muffled by the fabric but it in no way impaired the seriousness of his statement.

"Dende I...I am sorry..it's just that I..I-I.." Piccolo hadn't a clue what to say. He still feared Dende's reaction to his secret. Would Dende...?

"You said you loved me last night Piccolo. Did you mean it? Because nothing you've done in the last few months proves it." Dende became very still. "Do you only say that because of the Cycle or because you want a decent screw?"

Piccolo was having the Namekian equivalent to a heart attack. Talk about feeling like absolute shit. This hadn't been his intent at all. Dende thought...how could he...ooohh, boy was Piccolo waste deep in unpleasant smelling things. This line of thinking Dende was treading on had to be severed, and faster than any artery a blade could cut. Piccolo, none too gently, grasped Dende's chin and forced a brain splitting kiss on those plump emerald lips. When Dende was finally released he slumped weakly in Piccolo's hold.

"I am not that kind of person and I certainly never use the L word lightly." Piccolo whispered, his head resting lightly atop Dende's. "I am to be blamed for your misunderstanding of my behaviors of late."

He stroked one slim Dende antenna with a clawed finger. Dende let out a soft moan. Piccolo never touched him like this when it wasn't during a life threatening Cycle. Piccolo's next words came out laden with desire. "I have changed Dende and it is because of you. You make me want to do things..."

"Wh-what kind of things?" Dende stuttered, trying to be a good Namek and listen to his lovers words.

Piccolo grinned, "Crazy things that would make Mr. Po Po lock me in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for good."

"B-be more specific Piccolo." Dende urged. The caresses on his antenna were making it one hell of a time to stay focused.

"Things like hold your hand. Never leave your side. Kiss you silly. Help you out of these ridiculous dresses more often. Taste you...hmmmm...that sound divine right now...to taste you."

The hot whispered words were lost to Dende as one of his sensitive ears became the victim of Piccolo's teasing mouth. Dende gasped and writhed about, his poorly adorned robe slipping down to expose a right naked shoulder. Piccolo let the ear go after a lengthy lick from the plush lobe to the pointed tip.

Dende taught himself how to breathe again, "Piccolo..oh!..L-lets...the bed. Now."

"No, I'm quite comfortable with you sitting in my lap right here on the floor Dende. Besides this way the wall is much closer in case we need it." Piccolo said.

"The wall?"

"It's just one of these things I've been fantasizing about a few weeks. Nothing to concern yourself with love."

"I think I like these changes Piccolo. Ah!" Dende's left shoulder had just joined its brother in bareness.

"Mmm-Hmm...but can you handle them?" Piccolo bit Dende's slim neck lightly.

…...o O XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX O o...

Mr. Po Po wished he hadn't let the curious sounds coming from Dende's room get the better of him, but he did have something to deliver from Bulma to the guardian so he didn't mind snooping. The letter was his excuse. The odd noises had lead him right to Dende's abode. The devoted genie had been about to knock on the door of the guardians chambers when he thought he'd just heard Dende mewl sensually. He waited for a few seconds of silence before deciding it was nothing and let himself in.

"AAAAAAAAh!" the black Gardner shrieked.

"Is...uhhh..there something...ooh..you needed to tell me...Kami, Piccolo!...Mr. Po Po? Ah!" Dende asked while pinned snugly between Piccolo and the smooth wall.

They didn't even have the decency to stop.

And the invitation to Bulma's wedding was left, discarded on the floor, by a fleeing, panic stricken genie.

…...end of chapter 1

**Don't worry the sneak peek from the first story is in the next chapter.**

A/N: More of this to come if ya like...just say the word...review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Once upon a time there lived a sexy Namek (me!) and in the Namek's big, completely decked out mansion lay a heap of money at a staggering height of twenty feet. The Namek would secretly slink away into the treasury and bathe in the green bills the steamy beast had earned with his amazing creation: Dragon Ball Z!...oh, wait...it's just a vain dream. I'll never own DBZ *sniffs*...****NEVER****!**

**A/N: **Anywhoooo!...It's finally here! Za second chapta! My reviewers are so appreciated...really..you have NO idea how much you inspire me.

**WARNING:** This is a warning for everyone who didn't read the first story to this series and haven't read my author's notes! First off, Nameks are aliens and I don't think their anatomy is 100% in matching exactly with ours so they aren't going to be here...if there's a possibility you won't like it just remember that your the one making yourself read. Secondly, there is smut in this even though there is a story backing it up. Lastly, if your not mature enough for this don't read it please. I'm dead serious! Take a second and think before you scroll down. No underage kiddies! :( …..there..my two cents.

Also, I thought you should know that this came out completely opposite of what I had originally written. Please don't be upset! I know some, if not all expected this chapter to revolve around the sneak peak I gave you in the first story, but don't flame me. I beg of you to see reason! I don't know if I can handle my awesome reviewers and followers ire. It's still very good and angsty...just different is all. I really like how it turned out personally.

**9 . . 8 . . 7 . . 6 . . 5 . . 4 . . 5 . . 6 . . 7 . . 8 . . 9 … **notice the funky count down?

**It wasn't ever gonna be easy, It will always be worth it: Chapter 2**

_…...Couldn't they see what was happening? What he was doing to him? His good friends, oblivious to Dende's distress, ate and conversed with abandon. He wanted for someone to call on his lover's insane actions. To make him stop. If he could just get a sound, a word, for Kami's sake, anything out past his slack mouth to alert them maybe Piccolo would leave him be._

_Because if he couldn't..._

_He knew he wouldn't tell him to stop..._

_He would give in to the sensations his other half administered..._

_and he wouldn't care that they were in public...that the others might see. _

_Hot breath against the back of his neck graced Dende with an involuntary full body shudder. _

_"It's your own damn fault Dende," the deep voice purred, too close to his sensitive ears, "What were you thinking? Flaunting that luscious body in front of me?" _

_The irony, even in his current predicament, didn't lose it dark humor on him. He'd heard those words before...Dende's intake of air never made it to his lungs. _

_He felt the back of his robes being lifted..._

Piccolo awoke with a throat ripping cry as he bolted upright in a panic. Sweat made its way down every indented line of his burning skin. He clutched at the thin blanket covering his trembling form, it too hadn't been spared from becoming completely soaked in perspiration. Piccolo's intakes of life preserving oxygen were shallow and quick. Clumsily he reached out for the other lying beside him and sobbed in relief when he could feel Dende's heart beating steadily beneath his searching fingers.

They were both safe in bed at the Lookout, at home. Piccolo weakly lay back down and worked to bring his Ki under normal levels.

Ever since they had gotten that damn invitation Piccolo was having these dreams. He experienced the dreams as if he were his beloved, (Piccolo is not beyond such a sappy word) and in the dreams Piccolo hadn't been able to control his lust for Dende, taking advantage of his smaller lover...in public. More specifically, at Bulma's wedding reception that was scheduled to take place in two days. Piccolo has never been easily deluded, he knew he would never do that to Dende, ever! But the dreams were doing a pretty job of tearing apart his assurance that Dende didn't feel intimidated by Piccolo's abrupt turn around in how he treated his mate and wondered if the smaller Namek almost felt obligated to cave into Piccolo's insatiable sex drive.

"How many times am I going to have to say this?" Dende, startled awake by Piccolo's intense emotions slipping through their new cerebral bond, rolled onto his side to sleepily stare at his shaken lover. "It's not a sex drive. We don't have those."

"Then what, pray tell, would you call this animalistic obsession for craving to constantly take you in every conceivable way possible?" Piccolo whispered back, slightly annoyed that Dende couldn't take this whole screwing up of Piccolo's mind seriously at all. He felt amusement swirling gently from Dende's side of the link.

"Well, _**Porunga **_called it a 'thirsting'."

"That makes a poetic kind of sense, being Namekian and all."

"That's exactly what I said. Porunga also informed me that we can't feel a thirsting for anyone other than the one love of our choosing. Your cravings only fuel my fire, amongst other parts of me, for you so quit sulking. There is nothing wrong in drooling after me because that would mean I'm in the wrong as well and I refuse to admit I'm ever wrong. So what if you can't quench your desires for me? I rather like them, grown quite fond of them actually." Dende wiggled closer to an unconvinced Piccolo and wormed his way under a thickly muscled arm. He sighed contentedly, never minding the smell of Piccolo's unfounded worries, and rested his arm's length atop wholesome abbs.

Piccolo had better not become flighty and desert him again or Dende would have to spell-bind his feet to their bedroom floor. He let this threat be known to his restless love and gave it time to sink in before he sat up unexpectedly and moved to straddle Piccolo's waist.

"Whatever it is that you dream about Piccolo," He leaned forward and rested both hands on either side of Piccolo's head, "Forget it."

It didn't take Dende long to erase the troubled thoughts of Piccolo's mind and overwhelm his body with something much more potent.

…**...**o O XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX O o**...**...

Dende has a nervous habit of hiding behind concealed places at social gatherings and he was especially shy this time while attending Bulma's reception. Everybody he had befriended on Namek and Earth had been invited and judging by the turn out not one name on the guest list hadn't been accounted for. Sure, he had lived half of his life surrounded by Nameks on every side, but this situation was entirely different. These people's mannerisms were not in the least bit like those of peace loving, calm Nameks. The sound alone, made by no less than fifty persons, was convincing enough to make quick Dende's elopement. Even now his ears pounded in painful remembrance of the great hullabaloo he had barely manage to deliver himself from. The closest place of retreat he could find was the spacious garden right outside the recreation hall where the main portion of the reception was taking place. Delicately seated behind a tall column supporting a wicker roofing of entangled ivy the splendidly robed guardian tried to relax.

Okay, so he hadn't been successful in his quest to persuade Piccolo that they must attend the wedding, however, after a bout of heatedly exchanged words they came to a compromise and here he was, trying to mold himself into the white pillar at his back.

Stupid.

The wedding would have been more forgiving than this. Dende mentally kicked himself for underestimating his ineptness at handling crowds. His grumpy lover must possess the ability to see into the future because that had been his main argument in their verbal tussle. Piccolo had vehemently insisted that they were not required to be present at both functions.

"Besides, by the time this ridiculous party begins you will be emotionally exhausted! The wedding is an hour long all by itself and if I know you like I do, Dende, you will cry your pretty eyes out. When you show such affections it always drains you in no time." Dende could still remember the way Piccolo's tone had gushed with concern for his short significant other after his anger was obviously getting him nowhere in their little spat.

"Please, Dende...reconsider if not for your health than for mine...I-I don't...I don't want to go." Piccolo had pleaded.

Dende couldn't say no to the face his dear Piccolo was using to make war on him. On the other hand there was little to nothing that could dissuade him from sharing in Bulma's happiness on such a momentous day of her life. An agreeable cord had been struck between the lovers and sealed with a disheveling kiss of dooming proportions.

They would skip the ceremony and only stay long enough at the reception to converse with good friends and bid Bulma and her...prince...a fruitful future.

Someone called his name, forcing him back to the time at hand. Oh, Porunga!_ '____Please don't find me. Let me stay this way at least until it's gift opening time. Please don't find me..please..please,please,please," _Dende remained stiff and his chest throbbed in time to the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Dende! Come out already!" called a searching Gohan, "I know your over here somewhere. Why can't a guy get a hearty hug from one of his best buddies?"

___'Because he's too shy and out of his damn mind if he thought the years could improve his____social awkwardness, that's why!'_ Dende thought to Gohan, knowing the other couldn't hear him.

Gohan turned to leave when a small sigh caught the attention of his Saiyan ears. HA! Dende had given himself away with that tiny slip up and Gohan would see him pay for deserting the festivities to fester in his insecurities. Quietly shedding his shoes, the orange clad young man silently crept toward the origin of said sigh. He heard someone exhale loudly and the dry wisps of heavy fabric rubbing against the tiled flooring of Capsule Corp's radiant garden.

"I wonder if I might just give Bulma her present early and escape while no one's looking," the guardian of the Earth mused. Unbeknownst to our little green friend he was seconds away from embarrassing discovery. He continued, "Piccolo was right, I should have sent it in the Kami freaking mail!"

Gohan had to cover his mouth to silence the giggles threatening to burst their way out. Piccolo saying 'Kami freaking'? Now that was funny. He could just see the tall warrior's cold no-nonsense expression as he said that to a immovable Dende. A small miniscule sound breached an even tinier gap through Gohan's ten fingered shield. Dende stiffened and his breath caught. After a few intensely quiet moments Dende decided he could breathe easy and resumed his scolding speech to himself.

"He's always right ya green dummy," Gohan had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing so hard and give away his surprise attack, "When will you learn Dende? Probably like...never. Piccolo's always right."

Dende sighed again, this time somewhat dreamily, "Not that I mind him being correct on every matter, even with his assumptions."

Regaining a hold on himself the first born of Goku crept a little closer. So Piccolo was living at the Lookout huh? No wonder Gohan hadn't been able to get in touch with his old Sensei. The Namek was living high up on the floating watchtower overlooking the Earth. This intrigued Gohan and so with new intent he made not a sound as he sat on the other side of Dende's column to listen for news of his Namekian friends.

"Maybe it's not to late to take him up on his offer," The seclusive Namek whispered wistfully, "He's been so clingy of late and I must admit that I'm loving this side of my stud."

….Hold the phone!

Gohan's brows drew tight together and his nose crinkled in a humorous look of confusion. Had he heard correctly? Did his smaller friend just say _**his stud**_? Were they thinking of the same Piccolo? Cuz the serious Namek Gohan knew was definitely not a...a stud!

A low purr came from behind the wide cylinder, followed by what could only be deciphered as a lust laced hum.

_'Now this is just getting creepy.'_ Gohan thought, getting slightly nervous. He was only now considering that this might not be any of his business and regretted even _**thinking**_ to spy on Dende. Were Dende and Piccolo-?...Could Nameks have-?...Just how exactly does _**that**_ even work!?

Gohan started his unsavory habit of chewing his fingernails down to unrecognizable stubs. Come to think of it Dende and Piccolo were the only two Namekians on the Earth. And who's to say that _**that**_ particular race doesn't have relationships of _**THAT**_ kind? Gohan made up his conflicted mind impressively quick. He had to get away from Dende and his scary implying words. The half human had barely shifted to move when a throaty moan stopped him in his tracks.

**What in the name of all that is natural was **_**THAT**__**!?**_

Panic sprung up in Gohan's now heaving chest, making it agonizingly difficult to stay silent. He was in for it now, and he was gonna get his just deserts big time! The sound of something sliding up against the pillar seemed to whisper to him, _"This is what you get for snooping in on your trusting friend. Now you'll never be able to look Dende in the eye, ever again." _

A new voice nearly forced Gohan's heart to burst and fill him full of loose crimson liquid, "So, Dende you like it when I'm all over you?"

This questionable query was followed by a quivering gasp. The previously considered sturdy column rocked slightly.

The inflecting tones of the newcomer shifted sensually lower, "Meddlesome dress-

"-Robe." Dende interjected.

"Sure, robe...whatever. Let's see how sweet Dende is feeling..right..there!"

"Oh!"

"I'd say he's feeling pretty good. Would you agree?"

"Y-yeah," Dende, submissive.

Gohan just about shit himself.

How had Piccolo gotten back there?! Heck, when had he arrived? Gohan hadn't felt a solitary hint of the big guy's Ki during the whole reception until now. Gohan, his throat collapsing in on itself, slowly stood and lifted his left foot to begin the first step of his escape.

"Where do you think your going?" Piccolo's deep voice rumbled, "We've only just started."

Gohan didn't move a single muscle or atom in his entire body, his elevated foot froze in it's place, six inches from the ground.

"N-not here Piccolo-ah! L-let's go home for this. Please?" Dende requested, although deep down he didn't mind at all. He just didn't want some moron stumbling in on them and seeing a part of Piccolo only meant for ___**him **_to experience.

"Alright, if it makes you more...susceptible." Piccolo was secretly delighted that he was able to hold off ravishing Dende right there in the garden despite the impatience of his voice.

Gohan was too relieved to think straight and his left foot finally reached it's destination with a painfully audible_ 'thump'_. Piccolo's head whipped around the corner so fast Gohan had barely a second to put on a false show of just arriving.

"Oh, hey you two!" He said jovially, "I was told to get you guys. It's time to eat!"

Piccolo and Dende stepped out from behind the column. The older Namek's face a mask of stoic pride while the smaller of the two emerald skinned aliens appeared mussed and flushed. Gohan's eyes involuntarily flicked down to notice the corner of Dende's outer layer of robe had descended half way down his upper arm during the brief time he had spent in hiding. Dende's timidly tiny smile and one slightly swollen curved antennae were other signs of a disturbing change in the slim Namek's usually calm and collected countenance. Gohan felt his cheeks redden and burn. He looked away quickly and laughed nervously.

Piccolo frowned, "It's an open buffet Gohan."

Gohan's mouth opened to speak and instead it remained agape uselessly.

Piccolo's frown dipped lower, "You of all people should know that Namekians don't eat, Gohan."

The poor kid couldn't comment. He only prayed Piccolo would end him quickly.

Dende, apparently still loved him for he came to the trapped Gohan's aid, saying, "Piccolo, let's get some lemon water. I have to give Bulma her gift anyway."

Gohan would have kissed Dende right on the mouth if he hadn't had a pretty good idea of who's lips had ventured there last. Plus it was downright wrong.

"Yeah, you two do that! I'll b-be over by-...umm..V-Vegeta!" and that's the lame excuse Gohan used to flee his former mentor's accusatory glare.

…**...**o O XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX O o**...**...

Although Dende didn't quite agree with the color of Bulma's yellow wedding dress he thought the way she had pinned her electric blue hair up in curled ringlets was a stunning look for the accomplished scientist. He said as much as he hugged her and presented her with a small cream colored box. Squealing, the newly wedded bride opened the lid slowly and peeked inside. Her eyes widened.

"Dende I-I..I don't know what to say." she breathed, transfixed by the tiny life held in the box in her upturned hand.

"Just let her out Bulma. She won't fly away." he smiled encouragingly.

Bulma moved the four cornered lid off the rest of the way to reveal a multicolored butterfly of every shade of green known. The beautiful creature raised its dazzling wings lazily, it's reflective blue orb-like eyes regarded the human woman before it. Some silent communication passed between the two as they stared at one another and Bulma smiled brightly.

"Her name is Opal isn't it?" she asked of Dende, who answered her with a wide smile of his own. "She's beautiful."

"Opal is one of the few critters to escape to earth when Namek was destroyed. She was in my pocket at the time." Dende said, tapping the little beauty fondly on her tiny head. "She's not like the butterfly's of Earth, though she does resemble them closely."

"Is that why I can feel her talking to me?"

"Hmm-mmm. Opal is the last Flimpsie. That's her kind."

"Dende."

"Yes?"

"Thank you!"

Bulma caught an unsuspecting Dende in a fierce hug and promptly tried to squeeze the life out of him. She exhibited rarely seen strength by twirling him around in reckless circles. This caught the attention of all and most started clapping and cheering her on. Dende let her abuse him. It was her special day and as long as her new husband didn't expect he could do the same dizzying action to the bashful mage, Dende could live with the unwanted attention. (Dende suspected there would be no coming back from a spin with the violent sovereign)

A sizable crowd had gathered around to stare in awe at Opal as she flew in intricate patterns over Bulma's head. A lot of the people sent questions Dende's way about the origins and species of the dainty winged Flimpsie. He answered to the best of his knowledge, all the while hanging limply at Bulma's side, her arm curled about his skinny waist. His cheeks flushed and his eyes sought out the one person always on his mind.

Piccolo was watching him with a strange glint in his deep dark eyes. It caused an almost violent shudder to run a racking course through Dende. Believing she was hurting him Bulma gave him a chaste kiss and set him down.

Dende couldn't look away from the other Nameks open face. His thoughts deemed it necessary to wander over to the caresses and promises made in the garden not twenty minutes ago. His body recalled the feeling of the long elegant fingers of his one and only as they explored claimed flesh through the heavy fabric of Dende's current attire. Heated breath that had bathed Dende's exposed neck in it's intimate warmth. Best not to forget the powerful thigh thrust in between his own shaking legs to pin and stimulate him simultaneously. Yes...there should be no forgetting that.

Dende swore Piccolo knew exactly what he was thinking about by the telling smirk lifting the corners of that desirable mouth. The taller motioned Dende to look downward with a commanding flick of onyx eyes. Dende did as he was told and what he found...well lets just say it warranted a soft breathy groan. Piccolo's legs had parted marginally, displaying a darkened patch of purple in between his thighs.

Piccolo was wet...In. Public. For. Dende.

Dende's own thighs a sticky mess, gave him cause to thank the long length of his flowing garb. The burning sensation mounting in that secret place between his hips made Dende's vision blur dangerously. He had to get a hold on himself. This couldn't happen here. Certainly not right now!

"Hey, Dende, I have your water right here." Piccolo called, lifting up a clear glass to show him. In his beverage-free hand he held a lemon wedge that was then deposited into Dende's drink with a faint ___'ploop'. _The embarrassingly aroused protector of Earth watched hopelessly transfixed as a long jade fore finger dipped into the clear liquid and stirred the yellow fruit's sour flavor in with the crisp sweetness of the water. Piccolo lifted the dripping digit to his lips and with slow purposefulness slid it inside his hot mouth. Dende had concluded long ago that it took his devious Demon King at least eleven minutes to reduce him to a incoherent mess, but apparently Piccolo had decided it was nigh time for a new astounding record of less than eighty seconds.

Piccolo pulled the provoking finger all the way from his enticing cavern lewdly, a string of saliva following it's departure.

Oh! By all the divinities in all the known and unknown galaxies Dende was going to drag his mate out by his weighted shoulder pads and **do** him good against the first stable surface available back at the Lookout. They just needed to leave. A.S.A.P!

Slightly dazed Dende hurriedly left a beaming Bulma to her 'gift' and shuffled through people bodies to get to his lover. He had made it about half-way when a strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him to the side. Dende panicked for only a second before he identified the piercing blue eyes boring audaciously into him as those of Future Trunks.

The intensity in which Trunks' mentally undressing and stripping gaze took him in made Dende feel very uncomfortable. Like, **really** uncomfortable. It was a way that only one other had ever graced him with. Piccolo, and as Dende saw it___**only his**_ Namek should be allowed to look at him like that.

Distressing seconds ticked by as Dende remained locked in Trunk's predatory gaze.

Finally Trunks spoke, breaking the awkwardness of their staring contest, "Why, hello Dende. You look...nice..this evening."

Dende felt a surging rush of very many things that he couldn't begin to comprehend and it unnerved him. What was this about? Him, scared? Of what? Trunks? Trunks of the Future Dende considered a friend. Dende had healed him after the battle in which Cell killed Trunks for his efforts. This was Trunks! Trunks was sweet and kind, unlike his very 'Saiyan' father. (poor Bulma) Dende had no reason to feel uneasy around one of his good friends so he shrugged the nagging emotions off and smiled at the long haired adult.

"Thanks. You too! So, how have you been Trunks? Did you come back specifically for the wedding?" Dende started the beginnings of what every two people chat about after a long absence of not seeing each other. And just like you'd expect from those long-time-no-see greetings it got awkward very easy, very fast.

"I'm doing good. Yes, I am here a short while for the wedding." Trunk's answered automatically. The robotic way in which he replied suggested he wasn't into the initial greetings at all. Trunks went back to studying Dende fixedly, in all likelihood the time traveler had nothing more to say.

"Well that's good to know. I hope you enjoy yourself Trunks. See you around, alright?" Dende made to move away and noticed, a little irritatedly, that Trunks hadn't let go of his arm. The foreboding feelings came back in full and he had to forcefully shove their eery rising down to keep them from owning his persona.

Dende cleared his throat, "Trunks your hurting me. Please let go."

Instead of retracting his battle worn hand Trunks' grip tightened and he pulled the quaking Namek close enough that their chests touched. Trunks' sapphire eyes seemed to devour Dende as they mapped every feature of his petrified face. It was all Dende could do not to scream in terror. No one else in their midst existed, the entire world had slowed to a blurred crawl around them. Just when Dende thought things couldn't become any worse his captor bent his purple head down to invade the last of Dende's breathing space, long kept hair created a veil that shrouded the two, further cutting them off from the other guests.

"T-Trunks pl-ease..." Dende felt himself being sized, judged, and had been found quite the opposite of wanting, "what a-are you-"

Where was Piccolo when he needed him?

Trunks' eyes, so icy blue that they burned all that fell within their unrelenting gaze, flitted closed and the man inhaled deeply through his nose. The trapped Namek's head spun when he realized that Trunks was breathing him in and in such an obscene way that his knees began to falter in their duties.

"Hmmm..." Trunks hummed, his grip so tight that there could be no blood flow to Dende's twitching fingers, "...So good."

…...**To be continued**...

**A/N: **So there it is. I will admit that I was to exited to post this before I checked for typo's so if you saw any let me know. What did you think?! this took good chunk of time to write so please take a the measly seconds it does to review! Any guesses as to why Trunks is behaving off his rocker?...


End file.
